Kazekage's Dog
by oxico
Summary: Gaara finds a new pet, and a new adventure! This dog is out of the ordinary and is being hunted! Will Gaara even try to save his newest friend, or get it out of his life? A story of humor, action, puppy love, the next generation of Naruto! Suspended
1. Gaara Meets the Dog

Gaara, the recent fifth Kazekage, walked out of the annoying blonde haired Hokage's office. He sighed. His meetings with the Hokage were always so odd. They strayed to far from the intimate conversation. Gaara was ready to head home (he took up residents in a hotel; he had many meeting with the Hokage.) when he heard a sound. It was like the sound of tearing. Gaara heard it and went towards the sound.

It led him to a clearing in the woods. There, he saw something weird. There were many ninjas lying on the ground. They all looked like they just passed out. They had the symbol of the land of water. But the weirdest thing was what was at the center. It was a white dog with five tails. Gaara walked toward it, but suddenly, he turned and lifted his hands. Two sand hands came from the ground and grabbed two ninjas that were running towards him. "Assassins? Who do you work for?" Gaara asked.

The ninjas shook their heads. "We have no interest in you." One said. They both passed out. Gaara sighed and looked at the dog. "Were they after you, mutt?" Gaara asked. "Bark!" the dog woofed. Gaara shook his head. "What has happened to me? I am talking to a dog." He began to walk away. The dog followed him. Gaara stopped. The dog stopped. Gaara groaned. The dog growled.

"OK, mongrel, stop following me." Gaara said. The dog sat and wagged its tails (it has five, remember?). It he barked.

Gaara walked over to him and picked him up. "What would I do with a flea bag like you? Tamari would probably want you…" he thought about Tamari hugging the dog. He shivered. "Kankero wouldn't want you, either. Kiba, perhaps? You could become great friends with Akamaru." The dog barked. Gaara sighed.

He looked around the dog. "A boy, defiantly. And no collar either. Just a stupid ol' stray. But something about you is weird." Gaara said. The dog barked.

"OK, let's get operation rid-myself-of-dog started." Gaara dropped the dog and walked away. He, of course, followed.

Meanwhile, in the trees, someone hid from Gaara and his new found pet. The someone sighed. "The demon has found a demon friend. This will be harder than I thought."

* * *

Well, it begins! Tell me if i should continue. I'm not exactly sure...


	2. The Pound

Gaara sat in his apartment, staring at the dog that had followed him into his building. He sighed. "Why are you following me? Is because I saved you?" Gaara asked. The dog barked. Gaara sighed again.

"What should I do with you? A shelter would be good. Yeah, a shelter. I'll bring you in the morning. Oh, and don't let Tamari see you. She would make me keep you." Gaara paused. He shook his head. "I am talking to it. I'm going crazy."

The whole night the dog sat at the foot of Gaara's bed and watched. Since Gaara had the Shukaku released, he could sleep. Well, not that night. He could not just sleep. He just lay in bed, awake. "Trying to drive me insane? Well, good luck. With the Shukaku within me, I never slept, so I'm used to it. So there." He stuck his tongue out. The dog barked.

Gaara lay in bed all night without a wink.

* * *

The next morning, Tamari and Kankuro woke up after Gaara, who looked like a mess. "Geez Gaara, what happened to you?" Tamari asked. Gaara pointed at the dog. Tamari gasped and ran over to the dog. "Aww, you are so cute!!" she exclaimed. She picked it up and danced around with it. Kankuro just sat down and sipped his coffee. "A dog? But why Gaara? Aren't you more of a _tanuki _person?" He said. Gaara laughed sarcastically. "Shut up." He said sternly. Kankuro backed up.

"I'm not going to keep it. I'm going to give it to someone or take it to a pound." Gaara said. "No!" Tamari cried, still holding the dog. "Don't send Gobi away!"

Gaara gave her a look. "You _named _it? You can't _name _it! We're not _keeping _it! And why the name 'Gobi'? It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. It means 'Five-Tails', like Gobi!" Tamari explained. "Well, don't get too used to it. It is leaving today." Gaara stated finally.

Tamari stuck her tongue out at Gaara. "You big meanie." Gaara ignored the insult and walked out the door. Gobi followed.

Tamari sighed. "Oh well. It was good while it lasted."

"I have a feeling we are going to see Gobi a lot more. Didn't you feel that chakra?" Kankuro said. Tamari shook her head.

"That dog, Gobi, has a lot of chakra, even more than Gaara did when he had the Shukaku. It is almost as strong as the Kyubi. Those five-tails and silver fur are abnormal. Something is not right here."

Tamari put her arms around Kankuro. "You worry too much." She looked at a clock on the wall. "Well, Shikamaru and I need to pick Shikara from the nursery."

* * *

Gaara walked to the pound. Gobi followed close behind. Gaara made an abrupt stop. Gobi made an abrupt stop. Gaara groaned. "You are very irritating." Gaara pointed out to the dog. Gobi wagged his tails and barked. The stubborn puppy reminded Gaara of the blue eyed, blonde haired Sixth Hokage. The annoying Hokage called Gaara to the Hidden Leaf Village for some Kage-like business. He spent the entire time talking about ramen and ate, like, 14 tubs of the stuff.

Gaara sighed, thinking about it. It made him think why Lord Hokage called him there. He was to have another meeting with him next week.

Gaara came to the pound. He entered and went to the front desk. Behind it was a red-haired woman who was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Gaara called. The woman ignored him. Gaara's patience ran out (he doesn't have much patience). He made a hand out of sand, made it grab the tabloid, and flung it across the room. "Excuse me, ma'am. I have an animal I would like to drop off." Gaara called, much more demanding.

"Well, let me see it." the woman asked. Gaara reached down and tried to grab Gobi, put his hands went right through him! Gaara tried again and again. _Genjutsu…and a high level as well. It even barked. But…how?_ Gaara thought.

"Is there a problem?" the woman said. Gaara stood up straight and smiled. "Uhh, nothing. I think I might have left it at my apartment. I'll be right back."

Gaara ran out of there and the hologram of Gobi ran after him. The woman saw Gobi and shook her head. "What a weirdo."

* * *

Gaara burst into the apartment. He saw Tamari playing with Gobi. "It was you!" Gaara said. He stomped over to Tamari. "It was me? What'd I do?" Tamari asked.

"It was you that used the genjutsu so that I didn't get rid of Gobi. Well, nice try. You can't fool the Kazekage." Gaara gloated. Gaara grabbed Gobi from a very confused Tamari's hands. He ran back to the pound.

The woman had retrieved her magazine and was flipping through it again. Gaara held Gobi out in her face. "Here. Take this evil thing away from me." Gaara demanded.

"Well, first, you need to sign some paper work." the lady said without putting down her magazine. She pulled out a packet of about twelve pages and dropped it one the desk.

"A pen would be nice." Gaara said. The lady handed him one of the writing utensils from her pocket.

"I need a signature here," she pointed to a spot on the first sheet. Gaara signed. "And here, and here and here, an address here, and here, and here, two here, and…that's good." She grabbed the packet and put it into a drawer. She snatched her pen from Gaara. Gaara held back his temper.

"Well, that's that." Gaara said. "I'll see ya never, Gobi."


	3. Baby Shikara

Gaara entered the apartment and saw Kankuro playing with Shikara. He was making Crow do all sorts of stuff, from dancing to acting. Shikamaru and Temari were standing by, watching. "He's kind of cute. He looks so much like his father." Kankuro stated as he made Crow do the worm and watch the three month old Shikara laugh.

"You're right. If only I had more time for him. The Hokage has had me doing these spy missions to some swamp area; completely useless if you ask me." Shikamaru said. He noticed Gaara walking in. "Hey, brother-in-law, Temari tells me you found yourself a canine friend."

Gaara nearly forgot Temari got married to Shikamaru almost a year ago. "Well, she told you wrong. I just sent that mongrel to the pound where he most likely going to be put to sleep." Gaara said. "Good riddance to him."

"C'mon, don't be such a drag." Shikamaru complained. "Having an animal companion by your side is a great way to work off your nerves. No matter how much you hate the things, they always somehow get to your good side, ya know?"

"No, I don't know. That beast is better off out of here and as far away from me as possible." Gaara said. At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Probably another meeting call from the Sixth Hokage." Gaara muttered. He opened the door.

Suddenly, a blur of silver knocked Gaara back. Dog tongue caressed Gaara's face.

"Gobi!" Temari cried as she ran over to the dog and picked him up. "You came back!"

"Gobi? Is that his name? But I thought you said you got rid of him, Gaara." Shikamaru said, cocking an eyebrow.

Gaara stood up. "I did…" he said, rubbing his chin."How'd you get out?"

"That doesn't matter. He's back now and I won't let you get rid of him." Temari said. She turned her attention back to Gobi. "Isn't that right, Gobi? Yes it is!! Yes it is!! Who's a good five-tailed dog? You are! Yes you are!"

The display of affection disgusted Gaara. Shikara's attention turned to the dog. He bounced on his rear (he couldn't walk yet, or talk for that matter) with his arms out. Temari noticed and looked at her husband. She could tell he didn't want that flea bag near his son. Gobi made a puppy dog face, and Temari joined him. Shikamaru groaned. "Okay, okay. Just…don't let him kill my son, alright?"

"Honey, the thing is only a little bigger than our four month old child. His tails make up half his mass. Stop worrying." Temari said. She placed Gobi next to Shikara. The two immediately started playing. Kankuro went to join the adult's conversation.

"Are you sure you brought him to the pound?" Shikamaru asked. "Temari could've tricked you with her clever genjutsu."

"Yeah, blame me." Temari said.

"You're the prime suspect. You wanted to keep him so bad." Gaara said. "You tricked me once. You made me bring genjutsu to the pound."

"No I didn't! I saw you walk out of the apartment with Gobi behind you. A few moments later, Gobi walked into the living room. It wasn't me!!" Temari said.

"Well, it must have been Kankuro." Shikamaru said, looking at Kankuro.

"Hey, I don't care about that dog. But haven't you considered that maybe the dog, I don't know, ESCAPED?" Kankuro said.

"No way." Temari said. "That pound uses charka enhanced cages and gates. Ninja criminals can't escape that place."

Kankuro sighed. "You mean none of you have noticed that that dog has something… special?" Kankuro pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru said. The group looked over to Gobi and Shikara.

"That dog…I sense immense charka pulsing off of him. I haven't sensed this much charka since the Sixth Hokage went into his 7 tailed form."

The group became silent in remembrance of the event.

"Maybe someone was experimenting on him. Maybe that's why all of those KO'ed ninja were around him. The experiment must've gone awry." Gaara said.

"When you found Gobi, he was surrounded by knocked-out ninja?" Temari said, shocked.

"Yeah, then this other ninja said they were after the dog." Gaara pointed out.

"Sure is mysterious." Shikamaru said. "You should keep him until we can figure him out."

"Yes!! In your face, Gaara!! We keep Gobi, we keep Gobi! La da dee, doo dad um…" Temari sang.

Gaara groaned. "We have to keep him?"

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. And Shikara." Shikamaru laughed.

"Then you should keep him!" Gaara said.

Shikamaru made a face. "Err, I'm not a dog person." Shikamaru said. He quickly grabbed Shikara and kissed Temari good bye.

Shikamaru's last statement gave Gaara an idea. "_He _may not be a dog person, but _I _know who _is_!" Gaara said.

Gaara whistled and Gobi came to him. Temari and Kankuro were shocked to see him come, like he knew what Gaara meant. The two walked out the door.

* * *

The next chapter is already on its way! I didn't think this would be that popular. You guys should see my other Naruto fanfics. I you loved this, you'l adore the others. 


End file.
